Mi odioso hermanastro
by Nea K-chan
Summary: Despues de la boda de su madre, Nightmare Rin y su hermano menor Rinto, pasan a vivir a casa de su nuevo padrastro y sus 4 nuevos hermanastros. Lo que antes parecio haber mejorado volvio a ser un completo lio, cuando los planes de Rin se ven frustrados por su sexy y odioso hermanstro Len Kagamine.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

.

.

.

Para Nightmare Rin las cosas no son un cuento de hadas.

Su familia se desmorono con el divorcio de sus padres.

Debe cuidar sola a su hermano menor mientras su madre sale de noche a emborracharse.

y cuando al fin encuentra una pareja estable...

Resulta ser el padre de su odioso e insoportable pero condenadamente sexy vecino y enemigo mortal:

Len Kagamine.

En el colegio ella vive un sueño.

Es novia del chico mas guapo y popular, por no decir su bajista #1.

Tiene las mejores amigas.

Y su banda esta a punto de concursar en "StarRecords".

Pero las campanas de boda se hacen sonar, indicando con ello un cambio drástico.

Nuevo hogar.

Nuevo instituto.

Nueva familia.

Y sobre todo, nuevos hermanos, contando en ello a su peor enemigo.

Su odioso hermanastro.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

.

.

.

Observe desde la esquina de la mesa, como mi _nueva_ _hermana_, Lily, se ponía en pie y alzaba la copa con vino en alto para proclamar el brindis. Dio su aburrido discurso agradeciéndole a mi madre, a mi hermanito y a mí por haber completado esa familia y llenar los espacios vacíos en su corazón y muchas más tonterías como esas, si seguía hablando así de empalagosa que nadie se queje cuando vomite.

Levante mi muñeca y observe el reloj, el ensayo es en 20 minutos y yo sigo atascada en esta cena de bodas en las que han pasado tres horas y ni siquiera han servido la entrada ¿Fueron a matar la vaca o qué?

-Hermana… tengo hambre –susurro Rinto, quien estaba sentado a la par mía y me miraba con el rostro palido–Rin ¡Quiero comer! Me siento mal…

Mordí mi labio inferior y busque alrededor de la recepción la manera de salir de la mesa de honor sin ser vista, él no se encontraba mal solo por el hambre, estaba enfermo y la única manera de escapar de aquí era por debajo, pero cuando saliera al otro lado, todo el mundo me vería, aparte, que debía salir de aquí para llegar a tiempo al ensayo.

-¿Ocupas algo hija? Te noto inquieta –hablo mi madre desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿Necesitas algo?

_Salir de aquí ¡Eso necesito! Ah, y algo de comer para Rinto, si no te has dado cuenta ya llevamos tres horas en este aburrido lugar y tu hijo no ha tomado sus medicamentos ¡Espera! Eso no te importa, ya recorde._

-Necesito ir al baño –dije sonriendo, Rinto me dio un leve golpe en la pierna –Y Rinto también así que… ¿Con permiso? –dije poniéndome de pie y tomando a Rinto de la mano

-No es necesario que lo acompañes, alguno de tus nuevos hermanos lo puede hacer ¿Verdad chicos? –dijo mamá observando a Len y León -¿Quién de ustedes acompaña a Rinto?

-No hay problema madre, yo pue…

-Iré yo, vamos, acompáñame –se levantó Leon y empezó a caminar con Rinto

-Yo también voy –le siguió Len

_Y luego dicen que solo las mujeres van al baño en grupo_

Salí de la mesa rápido y seguí a los chicos fuero de la recepción del hotel, corrí hasta Leon quien estaba a dos metros con Rinto tambaleándose a su lado y los detuve, solté a Rinto de su agarre y lo cargue en mi espalda mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto del hotel en que pasaríamos la noche. Lo deje sobre la cama.

Los chicos me siguieron con miradas curiosas.

-¿Qué haces Nightmare? –dijo Len mirándome desde la puerta

Ignore su pregunta y camine hasta el armario, lo abrí y saque mi mochila y volqué todo el contenido sobre el colchón.

Saque el paquete de galletas y lo abrí junto con una caja de jugo de naranja y se las entregue a Rinto.

-Come despacio, iré a cambiarme –dije mientras tomaba las prendas que había colocado en la cama anteriormente y me encerraba en el baño.

Baje el cierre de mi vestido blanco y lo deje caer al suelo. Me coloque un short de mezclilla blanco con un buzo de calavera negro y converse Chuck Taylor negras. Solté el moño de mi cabello y agite la cabeza para que los rizos que me habían hecho se disolvieran. Pase mis manos por el cabello unas cuantas veces y finalmente lo ate en una colita alta y me coloque unas hebillas blancas en el cabello para sostener el flequillo.

Abrí la puerta y salí, corrí hasta la cama y tome los envoltorios de galletas, habían cuatro ya y dos cajas vacías de jugo, le lance una mirada de reproche a Rinto y él me sonrió culpablemente

-Lo siento hermana, tenía hambre.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-No te culpo, ven, es hora de que te tomes tus pastillas, vamos –lo jale conmigo hasta el tocador donde había una bolsita con varias tabletas de pastillas. –No la mastiques, se pone amarga ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido –abrio la boca y puso la pastilla al fondo de su legua y dio un gran trago de agua, hizo una mueca cuando trago la pastilla –Asqueroso

Sonrei.

-Ven, ponte la pijama y duerme, debes estar cansado –dije entregándosela mientras él se encerraba en el baño -¡Volveré antes de las 2 am! Te lo prometo.

-¡Que te vaya bien Rinny!- me grito

Tome mi skate y me coloque el casco y la protección mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Leon se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas tan tarde Rinny? –dijo levantando la ceja

-A donde no te importa Leon, te tengo mucho respeto, no me hagas perderlo, déjame pasar por favor –dije empujándolo

-¿Te perderías la cena de bodas de nuestros padres, hermanita? –dijo Len mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la barbilla

Frunci el ceño.

-Ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí, le prometí a mamá que estaría en su cena, pero que a las 10 tenía ensayo, ya son pasadas las 10, si no les importan tengo cosas más importantes que esperar la comida por tres horas, y, quita tus sucias manos de mi rostro –le di un manotazo

-Chica difícil ¿eh?

-¿Tu qué crees? Lo sabes perfectamente, que no te sorprenda

-¡Los guardias no te dejaran salir sin el permiso de los anfitriones! –me grito Leon

Lo había olvidado. Plan B.

-¿Quién dijo que saldría por la puerta? No soy idiota

Camine hasta el balcón y observe la caída. 3 metros. Espero que las clases de gimnasia ayuden.

-Rin, no me digas que saldrás por…

-¿Qué comes que adivinas Len?- dije y me pare en el barandal para saltar directamente sobre las ramas del árbol.

Me balancee un poco y coloque mi pie sobre un hueco, apoye la suela del zapato sobre la corteza y empecé a deslizarme.

Levante la vista al balcón y me encontré con ambos Kagamines observándome, Leon con una sonrisa y Len con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente enojado.

Lance un beso al aire y empecé a correr hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Observe la bodega abandonada en donde solíamos hacer los ensayos a unos metros de distancia, apresure el skate y observe la enorme cantidad de autos estacionados fuera del local. Observe a una chica que salía llorando a mares y gritaba que todo era completamente injusto. Me acerque.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando aquí?

-¿Nightmare? No entiendo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_Bueno, eso es lo que me pregunto yo, ¿Qué hace TODA esta gente aquí?_

-Es mi banda, hay ensayo ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí?

La chica abrió la boca y me miro sorprendida

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Rayos! Creíamos que tú estabas enterada – abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar en el interior de este, saco un papel –Toma…

Desdoble el papel y empecé a leer.

_"¡Black Diamons necesita cantante!_

_¿Quieres ganar puntos extras en las actividades?_

_¿Quieres formar parte de una banda de Rock?_

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_

_Te esperamos en la sala de ensayos de La Bodega Abandonada._

_Consulta horarios con:_

_Sora Suiga (Bajista)_

_Rook (Baterista)_

_Ted Kasane (Teclado)"_

Arrugue el papel en mis manos y camine hecha una furia dentro del local.

¡¿Cómo eran capaces de hacerme esto?!

Llegue a la puerta de ensayo y la abrí fuertemente provocando que botara un par de cosas y soltara un gran escándalo pero ni me inmute. Observe como Sora se levantaba enfadado buscando al culpable de la interrupción, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi logre ver un pequeño atisbo de miedo, pero que escondió rápidamente con enojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa loca?! –me grito

Di tres enormes zancadas y ya estaba cara a cara con él.

-¿Qué me pasa? –tome la bola de papel y la metí en su boca -¡Explícame eso, Sora! Eres mi novio ¡Tu organizaste eso! ¿Por qué?

Vi como palidecía…

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes Rin! Te iras donde la competencia y no podíamos dejar que ellos supieran sobre nuestra nueva cantante, ya sabían de ti, que ella sea una sorpresa.

Apreté los dientes.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué crees que me iré? –dije más calmada

-Por el traslado –dijo Ruko caminado hacia mí -¿No lo sabias?

Supongo que mi rostro de confusión era más que claro porque luego hablo Ted.

-Tu madre dijo hace tres días que sería mejor que nos consiguiéramos otra cantante, porque en la familia no podían haber rivalidades, no entiendo realmente, pero te iras a la Academia Vocaloid. Dejaras la Academia UTAU para estudiar en la competencia, por tal motivo hemos tenido que buscarte un reemplazo, no queríamos que te enteraras de esta manera, lo sentimos Rin.

-Así que vete corazón, no necesitamos que le vayas con el chisme a la banda de Kagamine.

-¿Me crees una chismosa? ¿Crees que soy capaz de decirle a "Double Mirrors" todos los secretos de la banda que por tantos años le dedique mi vida y mi esfuerzo? Me has catalogado mal cariño, espero que les vaya muy bien en la audición, porque ensayaran sin guitarra eléctrica y sin el bajo #3, porque me pertenecen, yo los pague.

Camine hacia el escenario donde la chica de cabello verde manzana atado en dos colas altas me miro con un poco de miedo. Desabroche la correa de su hombro y le quite el bajo, luego camine hacia el estante y me colgué la guitarra en la espalda.

Fui hacia la salida y mire por última vez a mis amigos. Observe a Ted, a Rook, a Teto quien me observaba tristemente, a Ruko y a Sora, mi novio, o ex de ahora en adelante.

Fui hacia la salida y saque mi celular, llamaría a mi primo para que me fuese a recoger. No me podía ir en Skate con la guitarra y el bajo. Marque.

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tres Tonos

Buzón de voz.

-¿No te molestaras conmigo si te llevo? –hablo la suave voz de Teto a la par mía –No quiero que te enojes conmigo, yo dije que no hicieran la audición sin ti, pero sabes que mi voto no cuenta, ni siquiera soy parte de la banda.

-La verdad es que el único que estuvo de acuerdo con la audición sin ti fue Sora, y al ser el segundo al mando no nos pudimos negar, perdónanos Rin, eres nuestra mejor amiga –dijo Ruko tomando el bajo y cargándoselo al hombro mientras me arrastraban con ellas hacia el Convertible BMW rojo de Ted.

En el camino hicimos unas cuantas bromas y contamos unos cuantos chistes para aligerar el ambiente. La verdad extrañaría los disparates de Teto en clase del profesor Watterwick, o las siestas de Ruko en el monologo de la señorita Grant.

Llegamos al hotel y me baje. Les di un fuerte abrazo a mis amigas y me escabullí dentro de las instalaciones.

Cuando entre en la habitación coloque ambos instrumentos dentro del armario. Me quite los zapatos y camine descalza sin hacer ruido hacia la cama de Rinto, quien dormía con las sabanas enredadas y se las acomode.

-Volviste temprano… ¿Qué paso? Normalmente llegas después de las 3 am.

-¿No que estabas dormido? –reproche, el rio suavemente

-Te extrañaba Rinny ¿Qué paso?

-Abandone la banda –solté de repente

Rinto se levantó de golpe y a pesar de la oscuridad pude sentir como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

_¿Quizás porque mi novio me traiciono y me echaron al saber que estudiare con la competencia?_

-Porqué Rin estudiara con nosotros en Vocaloid, y como le dije a Rachel no podían haber rivalidades entre la familia –dijo Len mientras salía del baño con el traje todavía puesto

-¿Fuiste tú? –el sonrió socarronamente –No sabes cuánto te odio

-El sentimiento es mutuo hermanita

-Tu y yo no somos hermanos Len –corregí – Rinto si es mi hermano ¿Tu? Tú eres mi odioso hermanastro


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo dedicado a Sychronicity girl .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

.

.

.

Me di la vuelta en la cama para abrazar la almohada, pero un peso sobre mi cintura lo impidió, aun con los ojos cerrados deslice mi mano para descubrir al causante de tal peso, me topé con un brazo y luego con un hombro, un cuello y una cabeza, una nariz y más arriban un enorme enredo de cabello.

Sonreí.

Desprendí con cuidado el agarre de Rinto sobre mi cintura y lo cargue en mis brazos, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y caminado hasta la puerta de su habitación y dejándolo en su cama. Le di un beso en la frente y regrese a mi habitación.

Observe el reloj en mi mesita de noche 5:20 am...

Hoy empiezo clases en la academia Vocaloid, he pasado estas dos últimas semanas lamentándome mi rechazo en el grupo y el abandono a UTAU, he estado ahí desde kínder y en mis dos últimos años tengo que irme a la competencia ¡Viva la vida!

Las clases empiezan hasta las 8 am, pero en estos últimos días aprendí que:

Lily se lleva una hora en el baño.

Len y Leon juntos se llevan otra media hora en el baño ¡Y dicen que somos las mujeres las que nos tardamos en el baño!

He aprendido que con esta familia se rompen todos los rumores sobre las mujeres.

Camine hasta mi armario y saque el uniforme del instituto Vocaloid, una falda plisada color negro, camisa manga larga color blanco y chaleco negro con el logo de vocaloid grabado en el lado izquierdo sobre el corazón, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y mocasines negros.

En UTAU íbamos de particular.

Entre al baño y me quite la pijama, abrí la ducha y entre rápidamente, ahogue un grito al sentir el agua condenadamente helada sobre mi piel y tome el bote de shampoo y me lo aplique rápidamente sobre el cabello y luego el acondicionador para avanzar, tome la esponja y el jabón y me lo pase rápidamente, mientras más rápido saliera de aquí más posibilidades de no morir de hipotermia tenia.

Salí temblando de la ducha y camine hasta la encimera donde se encontraban las toallas, tome una y empecé a desdoblarla para cubrir mi cuerpo, casi la cerraba cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta y un rubio muy despeinado y con solo boxers entro al baño. Apresure a envolverme y me agarre más fuerte de la toalla.

-¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?! –Chille mientras le lanzaba el bote de jabón líquido que desgraciadamente logro esquivar -¡Unos segundos antes y hubiera estado desnuda!

-Entonces a la próxima me levantare más temprano para no perderme el espectáculo –me guiño el ojo

_Respira Rin, no pierdas los estribos, cierra los ojos, no dejes que ese idiota te arruine la mañana, cuenta uno… dos… tres… cuatro…_

-¿Sigues contando mentalmente para relajarte? –susurro Len sobre mi oído haciendo que me estremezca –Te recuerdo querida que solo utilizas una toalla y yo llevo unos boxers, y sigo siendo un chico con las hormonas alborotadas –dijo acercando su rostro a mi cuello y posando un beso sobre este, sentí como inhalo sobre este -_Putain tu sens bon.*_

Me estremecí ante el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel, me aferre más a la toalla y levante lentamente mi pierna para darle un buen golpe en donde nunca le pega el sol. Sonreí cuando este cayó al suelo y se empezó a retorcer del dolor.

Me aleje y camine hasta la puerta, sonreí ante la perfectamente imagen de Len sufriendo.

-Buenos días Kagamine.

.

.

.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano ¿No es así Rin? –Dijo Lukas sonriéndome amablemente –Es muy bueno que estés dispuesta a empezar tu primer día en Vocaloid con el pie derecho, ya sabes lo que dicen "A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda" ¿No tuviste inconvenientes con el baño?

_Oh claro que no, con el baño nada, con tu hijo menor claro que he recibido problemas, es la sexta vez desde que nos mudamos que tu hijo me ha acosado, pero creo que no es importante._

-EL agua de la ducha es demasiado fría y tengo que apresurarme para darle tiempo a los demás.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, pronto estarán completamente habilitados los baños en las habitaciones y te podrás bañar con toda tranquilidad en tu habitación

_Me sorprende que Lukas sea padre de un maleducado como Len, seguramente lo adoptaron de los basureros._

-Gracias por tu atención Lukas, es muy amable de tu parte –dije sonriente

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mi vestido? –Dijo Lenka entrando a la cocina con la bata de baño sobre su cuerpo –No está en mi armario y Lily no sale del baño. ¿Papi?

Les presento a mi hermanastra menor, Lenka Kagamine de ocho años. Alegre, carismática, divertida y con todo el derecho y respeto de mi parte para que yo la considere mi hermana. ¿Su defecto? Considera el hermano perfecto al pervertido de Len.

-Buenos días Lenka ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar tu vestido?

-¡Rin! Ten buenos días tú también ¿Rinto ya está despierto? –Dijo sentándose en la silla junto a mí –El vendrá conmigo a Vocaloid ¿No?

Esta niña tiene otro punto a su favor para ser mi favorita ¡Es la mejor amiga de Rinto!

-Él ya debe haber despertado y podrán irse juntos, vamos a buscar tu vestido

-Hey princesa ¿Lista para empezar las clases?-dijo Len bajando las escaleras con el vestido a cuadros color amarillo de Lenka –Lo rescate del armario de ropa del baño antes de que entrara Lily ¡Vamos! Ve a cambiarte

Lenka subió las escaleras con el vestido en mano y una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Al menos no eres cien por ciento idiota cuando estas con tu hermanita ¿eh?

-¿Idiota? Ambos sabemos que tu amas a este idiota –me guiño el ojo

-Has admitido que eres un idiota –le guiñe el ojo –Y no te amo, te O-D-I-O a mil.

Me puse de pie, tome mi bolso y me lo cargue al hombro, lance un beso al aire con mi mano y me despedí mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿No quieres que te lleve, guapa? –escuche que me gritaba desde la cocina

-¡No quiero que me vean contigo!

.

.

.

Entre al campus del instituto y desee fervientemente el haberme traído un gorro y unas gafas de sol para esconderme de las miradas de todos los estudiantes del campus. Claramente, han reconocido que el año anterior era de UTAU y ahora soy un pobre ciervo en un valle de leones hambrientos.

Solté los pasadores de mi fleco y deje que me cubriese el rostro y camine hasta el salón de secretaria, donde una mujer de cabello negro me recibió amablemente.

-Tú debes ser la nueva ¿verdad? Nightmare Rin, estos son los libros que necesitaras, tu horario de clases y ¿Podrías llenar este formulario? Cuando termines por favor entrégamelo, lo anexare a tu expediente y seguidamente te entregare la combinación de tu casillero ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, tienes dos semanas para integrarte en un club ¡Bienvenida a Vocaloid! Soy Lola.

-Un placer conocerte Lola –sonreí

Llene el formulario y se lo entregue.

-Si necesitas ayuda con algo, ven conmigo y te apoyare, también soy la consejera escolar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

.

.

.

_Casillero #320… #315…#317… ¡#320! Ahora la combinación era… dos izquierda, una derecha, tres izquierda, cinco izquierda una derecha… ¡listo! _

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, guapa?-susurró una voz masculina cerca de mi oído.

_Demasiado cerca._

Sentí su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y bajando lentamente por esta, sentí su otra mano rodeando mi cintura y un leve movimiento de mi brazo y…

Mi guapo primo cabello azabache estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza para aliviar el pequeño golpe que le di.

-Fallaste otra vez Rei, necesitas mejorar tus técnicas de conquista y averiguar cómo asustar a tu prima sin que esta te descubra y te de un golpe lo suficientemente merecido por fracasar

-Eres dura Rinny –dijo poniéndose de pie -¿Qué tal han sido tus primeros minutos en Vocaloid?

-Horribles –suspire –ya se lo que siente el ciervo antes de ser comido por los leones

-No exageres Rin…

-Hey princesa ¿te perdiste? –Murmuro un grupo de chicas cuando cerca de nosotros –UTAU está al otro lado –dijeron riendo

Me cruce de bazos y observe a Rinto levantando una ceja

-¿Decías corazón?

-Ok, si vas mal, pero ya te adaptaras… cuando entres al club de música y formes parte de…

Puse rápidamente mi mano en su boca para callarlo.

-¡Detente ahí! ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero formar parte del club de música?

-Tienes que entrar a un club en estas dos semanas, y seamos sinceros Rin ¡LA música es tu vida! No sabes dibujar así qué el club de arte queda rechazado ¿Ajedrez? Eres buena pero después de tres jaque mates te aburres ¿Actuación? Sabemos que no lo harías a menos que fuese un musical, lo que nos lleva a… ¡El club de música! Si quieres luego te doy un recorrido por el campus y te llevo al club de música para que te inscribas

-¿Me dejaras en paz si te digo que sí?

-Eres única cielo –me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de mi vista

Termine de guardar mis libros y cerré el casillero.

-Te ves muy cariñosa con Kagene ¿Tan pronto has cedido a sus encantos?-dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

_¿Qué acaso es característica de los Vocaloids asustar a las personas?_

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku ¿Tu eres Nightmare Rin? Parece que los chicos Vocaloid te atraen –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Le di un rápido vistazo a la chica aguamarina, se me hacía conocida pero no sé de donde…

-¿Te conozco? –dije levantando la ceja, ella rio tontamente –En definitiva te he visto antes Hatsune, ese cabello es difícil de olvidar.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que… ¿Tu y Kagene? –me guiño el ojo

_¿Rei y yo? Ni aunque fuera el último chico del planeta porque SOMOS PRIMOS. Aparte ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?_

-Kagene y yo nada –me cruce de brazos –Somos primos, nada más…

-Me agradas Rin –dijo abrazándome –De ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amiga –me sonrió

-Me acabas de conocer, sabes que fui una UTAU ¿Y quieres ser mi mejor amiga? –pregunte incrédula

-Si… ¡Espera! ¿Tú no quieres ser mi amiga? –suspire y le sonreí amablemente -¡M. A. P. T .V .V!

-Espera… ¿Qué es M. A. P. T .V .V?

-¡Mejores Amigas Para Toda la Vida Vocaloid!

_Diablos, ¿En qué me metí?_

-Déjame que te presente a mi novio, él es todo un caballero, ¡Se llevaran de maravilla! Tienen muchos gustos en común, y si consigues su aprobación veras que todos te trataran como a una reina ¡Mira ahí viene!

Y tal como aparece en las películas, las puertas del corredor se abrieron y todo se detuvo, juro que casi podía escuchar la musiquita esa de fondo toda cursi y sensual que suena cuando el chico, o en este caso los chicos más ardientes entraban al instituto y las chicas soltaban suspiros y risitas tontas y se mordían el labio –según ellas –sensualmente.

Y al frente del candente grupo de chicos, iba el pervertido que me acoso esta mañana.

Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotras, Miku lanzo un chillido y se lanzó a los brazos de Len.

¡Díganme que solo es su amigo y que lo está saludando de una manera extra cariñosa!

Y mi teoría fue descartada cuando mi nueva amiga de coletas se lanzó a devorar los labios del Kagamine como si no lo hubiese visto hace años, Len empezó a meter su mano dentro de la blusa de Miku y… carraspee para llamar su atención.

-¡Oh perdón!-dijo acomodándose la blusa nuevamente –Rin, él es mi novio Len, Lenny corazoncito ella es mi nueva M. A. P. T .V .V Rin. Se buena con ella ¿Quieres? –dijo sonriendo

Y vi como la sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rastro de mi rubio no-favorito y se acercó a mi oído y susurro.

-Bienvenida a Vocaloid, pasaremos _mucho _tiempo juntos ¿No te encanta la idea hermanita?

Sonreí cuando él se alejó y me acerque a su oído volviendo a susurrar.

-¿No te había dicho que no me llamaras hermana? Te lo aviso _odioso hermanastro._

Me aleje y observe a todo el grupo, los conocía a la perfección.

Kaito Shion, bajista.

Mikuo Hatsune, batería.

Rei Kagene, guitarra.

Kagamine Len, voz principal, teclado, líder.

Y falta alguien más… SeeU, voz secundaria.

Todo el grupo, son Double Mirrors.

Y yo, la ex vocalista y líder de Black Diamons.

¡Ayuda!

* * *

><p><strong>*Putain tu sens bon: Hueles condenadamente bien<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nueva historia a la vista! He amado sus comentarios, pero hay uno en particular que me hizo reir ¡Inclusive lo lei con sonidos y gestos al estilo Maddie Rooney! <em>¡BAMM!¿Que? <em>por eso este capitulo es dedicado a ella, espero sea de su agrado y...**

**¿Que les pareció Miku?**

**¿Rei guitarrista de Double Mirrors y primo de Rin?**

**¿El pollo se descongelara a tiempo para hacer el almuerzo?**

**Ignoren la ultima, tengo hambre y con el pollo congelado todavía no se puede hacer almuerzo.**

**¡Esperen el próximo capitulo! Les tengo una sorpresa hiper mega especial (¿?) Nah, mentira, ni siquiera se que pondré en el otro capitulo ¿Ideas?**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

-Esto es terrible Teto, me están comiendo viva –dije al celular

_-Tranquilízate Rinny, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? A mí se me hace que solo estas exagerando las cosas._

_-Eso mismo Rin, además cuando se enteren que Kagamine es tu hermano te trataran con respeto, quizás no con tanto respeto a cómo te trataban aquí pero te dejaran de molestar _–suspiro –_Tu ausencia es demasiada notoria amiga…_

-Para empezar Ruko, Len no es mi hermano ¡Es mi hermanastro! Y jamás reconoceré en público que mantengo una relación con él porque si no el poco orgullo que me quedaba se ira al caño y no puedo permitirlo

_-Me alegra que te mantengas firme cielo, y que no te dejes influenciar por ese idiota de Kagamine_

-¿Sora? Deja de llamarme cielo, idiota,

_-¿Sigues enojada? No puedes enojarte con tu novio toda la vida Rin._

-¿Novio? Tú eres mi ex, supéralo.

_-Relativamente nunca terminamos, solo dejaste de contestar mis llamadas e ignorar mis mensajes y no has vuelto a hablar conmigo, así que oficialmente seguimos siendo novios, y una ruptura por teléfono no es lo más conveniente ¿No te parece? Además lo hice por el bien de la banda, se cuánto te esforzaste y no quería que se arruinase._

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que tú me estas tomando por idiota, hemos terminado y fin, no quiero hablar contigo.

_-Solo dame una oportunidad, te lo pido, no te defraudare Rin…_

-No

_-Si_

-No

_-Si_

-No

_-No_

-Si

_-¡Ya rugiste!_

-¿Qué? ¡No! Maldito desgraciado…

_-Yo también te amo nena._

_-¿Rin, que sucedió? Sora salió gritando que era un triunfador y que había conseguido el premio mayor._

-Psicología inversa, eso paso.

_-Que desgraciado… Oye Rin, debemos irnos, la hora del almuerzo ya acabo._

-De acuerdo, adiós chicas…

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo derecho de mi falda y salí de la cabina del baño. Recibí un cordial saludo de un grupo de chicas Vocaloid –nótese el sarcasmo –que se estaban maquillando en el espejo.

-Miren, pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que la UTAU ¿Se te perdió algo aquí?

-¿Por qué no te vas muñequita? Tú no encajas aquí.

Ignore todos sus comentarios y camine entre ellas para lavarme las manos y enjugarme el rostro, no había toalla, así que sacudí mis manos en los rostros de todas las niñas pijas, fue graciosa la manera en que chillaron. Ni que les hubiese lanzado acido.

Salid el baño con la cabeza en alto y les lance mi mejor mirada de diva. Eso las hizo enrojecer de furia.

-Así que… ¿Buscando pelea con las chicas en el baño?-dijo Rei recostado en uno de los casilleros –Tenía la esperanza de que durarías hasta el segundo día, más vale que te conozco y aposte por el primero.

-¿Apostar? No soy un objeto, para tu información –fruncí el ceño –Dime quien más esta involucrado en esto.

-Todo Vocaloid.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡No puede ser todo! ¿O sí? –Rei asintió como un autómata -¡¿Por qué?!

-Están interesados en la chica nueva. Eres una celebridad aquí, créelo o no, pero muchos te admiran.-Dijo abrazándome por los hombros mientras me empujaba para empezar a caminar –Inclusive apuestan a que antes de finalizar el mes, abras robado la corona de la reina.

-¿Qué? Robar la corona de la reina… ¡Y se puede saber quién demonios es la reina y porque la robaría!

-No te lo tomes tan literal, me refiero a la popularidad enana.

-No me llames enana, que tú tampoco eres tan alto.

-Soy más alto que tú.

-Crecí dos centímetros en vacaciones.

-Yo cinco.

-Idiota.

-También te quiero Rinny. –Beso mi mejilla –La reina es Hatsune Miku, claramente, si pierde su puesto con el rey será degradada a un simple plebeyo.

-La manera en que clasifican a los estudiantes aquí es escalofriante. Rey, Reina ¿Acaso estamos en la edad media? –Dije burlona -¿Y quién es el rey?

-Caminas con el-sonrió petulantemente -¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto mientras nos deteníamos frente a la maquina dispensadora.

-Una soda, por favor –conteste- Si tú eres el Rey, entonces yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, déjate de tonterías y diem quien es ese famoso rey al que debo desposar para convertirme en la reina –dije dramáticamente.

Rei me paso la lata de soda y tome.

-Vives con él.

Creo que no hace falta explicar cómo fue que Rei se empapo de soda, pero por si alguien no entiende, la pequeña noticia me hizo escupir frente a mi amado primo.

-A ver si entiendo, todo Vocaloid está esperando el momento en que le quite el novio a Miku, y ese novio es Kagamine Len –Rei asintió mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta –No soy una perra roba novios y mucho menos una idiota descerebrada para intentar salir con Len ¡Nunca en mi vida! Que Vocaloid espere sentado porque no lo hare ¡Jamás!

-Lo sospeche desde un principio… ahora, ¿No quieres entrar al club de música?

-No, gracias.

-¿Ni siquiera por mí? –dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso… -sonreí –mucho menos por ti.

-Eres una despiadada sin corazón y sin alma Rin ¡Vete al infierno!

-Tú puedes guiarme.

-Entonces vete a la mier*a.

-En ese caso hay que buscar a Len para que me lleve.

No miento, Rei se destornillo de la risa.

.

.

.

A las 3:00 de la tarde recibí un mensaje.

**De: Sora**

**Muñeca, ya estoy afuera esperándote, sal rápido por favor, algo me dice que no le agrado a tus nuevos amigos.**

¿El estúpido se atrevió a venir? Que ni crea que lo perdonare, con Rin Nightmare no se juega ¡Y él no es la excepción!

**Para: Sora**

**Largo.**

Guarde mis cosas y camine hasta la entrada.

**De: Sora**

**No me iré de aquí sin ti, quieras o no.**

-¡Es un maldito! Lo odio ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Fue el mismo quien me dijo que no podía relacionarse con la competencia!

-Oye, yo nunca te dije que no me relacionaría con la competencia, es más, estaría encantado de estar contigo –susurro una voz en mi oído.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y estampe una cachetada en la mejilla de Len.

-Vaya, eres de mano dura –dijo sobando el área enrojecida –Parece que te molesta que no quiera relacionarme contigo ¿eh? –camino lentamente hasta mí, yo retrocedí y retrocedí hasta que su cuerpo me acorralo contra los casilleros –Eso se puedo arreglar.

Len tomo mi rostro con su mano izquierda y acorralo mis brazos con su brazo derecho, nuestras bocas estaban peligrosamente cercas.

-Idiota –masculle intentando zafarme –no hablaba de ti…

Len sonrio seductoramente. Quiero que su sonrisa pruebe mi puño y diga que tal.

-Si no soy yo… ¿Quién más goza de dicho placer que sean tus sentimientos, Rinny? –mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Si Len sigue asi terminara violándome en medio del pasillo._

Zafe mi pierna de su agarre y le propine un golpe donde no le pega el sol, el cayó al suelo y se cubrió.

-¡Es enserio! ¿Otra vez? Me dejaras sin descendencia mujer. –dijo retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Le hare un bien a la humanidad entonces.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

**De: Sora**

**¿Por qué tardas tanto? No tengo todo el día.**

-Que desgraciado, es el quien vino a buscarme y ahora se viene con que no me puede esperar.

-De… ¿De quién hablas?-dijo Len reincorporándose y tomando mi celular -¿Sora está aquí? –frunció el ceño

Me dio el teléfono bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia el campus.

¿Y a ese que le pasa?

Recogí todas mis cosas completamente sola, no porque nadie me quisiese ayudar, sino porque todos se habían ido corriendo en el preciso momento en que sonó la campana.

-¡Rinny! –Chillo Miku arrodillándose para ayudarme a recoger los lápices –Creí que te habías ido, quería darte esto, acabo de terminar de hacerlo, toma –me lo extendió.

Tomé el brazalete de oro con el dije de una R en mis manos.

-Miku, esto es…

-Mi padre tiene una joyería, el material no fue problema, yo lo único que hice fue armar las piezas y colocar el broche. –sonrio –Es un collar de la amistad, mira, yo tengo uno igual –me enseño uno con los dijes M, R, L, K, R, M en su mano izquierda. –Todos pertenecen a alguien, M de Miku, R de Rin, L de Len, K de Kaito, R de Rei y M de Mikuo. Todos ellos son mis amigos, incluida tu, asi que es lo menos que puedo darles, por favor nunca te la quites, y si deseas –abrio su mano derecha y me mostro el dije de la letra M –puedes poner este, de Miku, pero solo si deseas.

Sonrei.

Tome el dije y lo enganche en mi brazalete.

Miku sonrió ampliamente y me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias Rinny! Ahora oficialmente somos M.A.P.T.V.V

Tome mi bolso y camine con Miku hacia la salida, al llegar a la puerta nos encontramos con una enorme multitud que se empujaba para ver.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea Rin ¡Den paso! A un lado todo el mundo–grito Miku -¡No me ignoren!

Intentamos colarnos en la multitud pero siempre nos empujaban, hasta que Rei y Mikuo llegaron donde nosotras.

-Hermanito ¿Qué está pasando ahí? –Pregunto Mikuo a Miku –Nadie nos deja pasar.

Mikuo le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Rei y este asintió. Rei se puso de rodillas frente a mí y dijo:

-Súbete a mis hombros Rin, esto te interesara más de lo que imaginas.

Miku asintió y tomo mi bolso, Mikuo me ayudo a subirme y me sostuvo mientras Rei me levantaba sobre sus hombros, observe la razón de tanto alboroto.

-¡¿Qué es?! –me grito Miku

-Es una pelea –grite para que me escuchara.

Miku le hizo señas a su hermano para que se arrodillara y así ella poder subir a sus hombros tal y como Rei y yo hacíamos. Mikuo obedeció.

Pero ahora que me fijo bien…

¿Acaso esos no son Sora y Len?

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero ya el 19 regreso a clases y queria aprovechar vacacionar al maximo y he salido de paseo y casi no he pasado en casa.<strong>

**Pero aqui esta el capitulo.**

**¿Que les pareció la nueva portada? Deja tu comentario.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan.**


End file.
